Team Crisis
Team Crisis is the main villanous team of the Metropia region and the main threat of the Pokémon Heads & Tails fangame. It controlled the region for many years before its downfall against the hero Pokeman, but it later resurfaced with the goal of conquering the whole world. IN THE GAME Team Crisis was founded by Mr. Apocalypse to take over the Metropia region, succeeding in becoming the new champion and turning the region into a dictatorship for many years. However, the organization was disbanded after the hero Pokeman defeated Mr. Apocalypse and became the new champion. After that, Mr. Apocalypse fled the region and his minions became outcasts. During his exile, Mr. Apocalypse trained his Pokémon and caught new ones to power up his team. After catching a Rayquaza capable of Mega Evolving, Mr. Apocalypse created a new Team Crisis by attacking different regions and recruiting their most dangerous criminals. Meanwhile, the original Team Crisis executives joined Team Kaiser and tried to reconquer Metropia on their own, but got defeated by the player and imprisoned. Finally, Mr. Apocalypse and his new team returned to Metropia and built their HQ in the Battle Frontier. After that, they attacked different locations of Metropia at once, including the Pokémon League, the Metropia prison and the Metropia TV headquarters, killing Pokeman and threatening the population with more attacks if the player doesn't come to the Battle Frontier to battle Mr. Apocalypse. Meanwhile, Mr. Apocalypse ordered the inmates released from prison to find and catch Legendary Pokémon to power up the organization, promissing a high status within its ranks to whoever brought one to him. However, with the assistance of the gym leaders and the Elite Four, the player managed to defeat Mr. Apocalypse and arrest him. After that, the whole organization was put in jail. MEMBERS Boss *Mr. Apocalypse: The leader of Team Crisis and its founder. He created his organization as a means to becoming the most powerful trainer in the world. Executives First generation After becoming champion, Mr. Apocalypse put his commanders in charge of the Pokémon Gyms to keep anyone from challenging him. While most of them took the job for loyalty, others only did it so they could protect their fellow citizens, turning good after Mr. Apocalypse' defeat. *Ferdinand *Morgana *Eruption Man *Captain Sharpedo *Mecha Tyranitar *Helga Second generation Mr. Apocalypse recruited some of the worst criminals of the regions he attacked during his exile. After his return, Ferdinand was the only member of the original batch that kept his title, while the others where demoted. *Ferdinand *Avatar Rotom *Decibel *Thor the Pokejuggernaut *Charizard Twins *Exploder *Toxic Wave Agents First generation *Doctor Aconitum *Darwin Megastone *Professor Lily Second generation When he returned to Metropia, Mr. Apocalypse had Avatar Rotom and the Pokejuggernaut release all the prison inmates from jail and invited them to join his ranks. While many of them gladly accepted the offer, others joined out of fear of his reaction if they refused. Professor Lily and Darwin Megastone where special cases, no longer wanting to work for Mr. Apocalypse despite being powerful trainers. In those cases, Mr. Apocalypse brainwashed them with a device called "mental helmeticopters", turning them into mindless slaves. *Morgana *Doctor Aconitum *Eruption Man *Mecha Tyranitar *Doctor Posidonia *Double O' Nothin *Mother Plush *Mechataurus *Magenta the Enchantress *Black Mantine *Volcano Fist *Graffiti Girl *Gentleman Gengar *Lady Coronet *Royal Slaking *Bidoof Boy *Refrigerator *Lord Scribble *Darwin Megastone *Professor Lily Trivia *They're the largest villanous group in the whole fangame. *It's name "crisis" means a massive and radical change, referencing to the change of government they brought upon Metropia. Category:Organizations Category:Pokemon Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Criminals Category:Totalitarians Category:Supervillains Category:Extravagant Category:Arrogant Category:Usurper Category:Teams Category:Murderer Category:Rivals Category:Hegemony Category:Lawful Evil Category:Oppressors Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Conspirators Category:Businessmen Category:Military Category:Deal Makers Category:Successful Category:Monster Master Category:Imprisoned Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Hackers Category:Destroyers Category:Video Game Villains Category:Gaolers Category:Fighter Category:Social Darwinists Category:Power Hungry Category:Archenemy Category:Crackers Category:Trickster Category:Blackmailers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Crime Lord Category:Evil from the past Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Brutes Category:Barbarians Category:Polluters Category:Evil Creator Category:Thief Category:Mongers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Abusers Category:Homicidal Category:Pirates Category:Vandals Category:Dissolved Organizations